


All's Fair in Love and War

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is married. Jensen loves Jared. Jared is married with a pregnant wife. Does he love Jensen? Is the baby his? Who'll fight for what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Never done this before but I got bored and thought what the hell!**

 

Jensen woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the coffee table. It took him a couple of seconds to register where he was; late night flights were not his friend. Sitting up slowly he took in the sight of his parent’s lounge feeling that contentment he had as a child when his Mom wrapped him up in blanket on the same sofa when he was sick. He looked out the window and noticed that it was some time in the afternoon, meaning his parents would still be out for a little while, not that it mattered much, he had no intention of heading to his room to find a disgruntled Danneel in the same bad mood she’s been in for the last 6 months. It was only then that he remembered what had woken him; he reached over and checked his phone. Jared, his face contorted into a stupid face as his name appeared. Jensen flicked open the text with a slight smile playing on his lips, then proceeded to drop his phone, sending it crashing to the floor. He hadn’t even read the whole text, just spotted that one word. Pregnant. 

They were both in Texas visiting their families while the show was on a small hiatus, something to do with needing re-writes and characters are wrong for the story, he wasn’t sure. At the time he was distracted by the sight of Jared wrapped around Genevieve while she was playing with his fingers. The sight made his stomach lurch. He liked Genevieve don’t get him wrong, he just HATED her whenever she was with Jared or talking about Jared or doing something for Jared. That was all. He managed to get some sense back in him and bent to grab his phone, opening the message to read the whole thing.

“Best news man! I know you’re parents said we should come over next week and stay for a while so I figure you should come here for the rest of this week for celebrations because...

GEN’S PREGNANT!! Isn’t that amazing! I got a mini me heading my way! Anyways let me know when you get this and we can plan.

See you soon man x”

Of course Jensen was going to text Jared back, no call him and congratulate him, not quite letting the enthusiasm hit his voice, he’d go visit and act the dutiful best friend, smiling with all the family, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He needed to get over himself, they were both married, happily, well Jared was. He still didn’t know why he was holding onto that night harder than anything, he knew what it was, hell; he even said they should just go about each other like normal. Loneliness and whisky aren’t a great combination, so they both just settled for the next best thing or in Jensen’s case possibly the worst. Too bad he didn’t know that at the time.

He flicked off the text and called Jared, taking some deep breaths before the ridiculously chirpy voice of his best friend burst through his eardrums.

“Hey!”

“Hey, congrats man! Really happy for you” said Jensen, steeling himself not to bare his soul to Jared like every other time he hears the man talk. “So you said something about heading to yours?”

“Yeah man, you gotta come down, we’re gunna have a party, couple drinks. God I just can’t believe this!” Jared said, although Jensen thought he could hear an underlying sense of something, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Yeah, I’m hardly gunna miss that am I man? I’ll...um... speak to Danneel when she wakes up, tell her the good news” Jensen said trying to keep the contempt out of his voice.

“Things still bad man?” Jared’s voice immediately softened and Jensen could hear a door being shut on the other end of the line. Jensen hated this; the man could reduce him to tears by one action and four words, pathetic. 

“What? Oh no, they’re fine really, better even” Jensen replied, he didn’t even convince himself.

“Jensen, I know you, I know when you’re lying and when you’re unhappy, how about you come on your own if she’s being an asshole? I know she’s got friends here, give her the choice. From what I can tell I think I know which option she’ll take” Jared said this with slight disgust, he hated the way that bitch treated Jensen. 

Jensen gave a low chuckle, “Yeah, you could be right there man, listen I’ll wait for my parents to come home, let them know I’ll head down tomorrow, I’ll let you know what time okay?”

“Yeah sure thing man, you sure you’re alright? I worry about you” came out of Jared’s mouth with such conviction Jensen thought his he felt his heart actually break.

“I’ll be fine quit worrying” the shake in his voice may have given him away but if it did Jared didn’t press the matter. No Jensen knew him, he’d wait until he was down there and then corner him most probably knowing Jensen had never been able to lie directly to his face.

“Alright then, I’ll see you soon then man”

“Yeah okay, bye. Love you” Jensen nearly had a heart attack; he just prayed that Jared had already hung up.

................................................................................................................

 

After a not so short discussion with Danneel became a full blown argument she decided to spend the rest of the week with friends and then she had to head back to work anyway. She’d packed and left all within the course of 2 hours, not to the disappointment of Jensen’s parents who loved her, but couldn’t stand to see how bitter she was becoming and what it was doing to their son. 

So the next evening Jensen was stood outside Jared’s parent’s front door with a small duffel. He’d been here a few times and loved the place, but there was something stopping him from knocking on the door, Jensen was having an argument with himself in his head when he didn’t register the door open and a brunette envelope him in a hug.

“Gen hey! Congratulations!” Jensen replied warmly and returned the hug. He did like the woman, she was sweet and caring, she just had what he wanted. 

“Hey sweetie how was your trip?” Genevieve greeted him with a huge smile that warmed Jensen to his insides; he could see why Jared had fallen for her.

“Yeah, nothing too eventful thanks, where’s Gigantor?” Jensen asked whilst carrying his stuff inside,

Genevieve smiled fondly at the nickname, “He’s sorting out your room, cleaning and making sure everything’s pretty, I swear sometimes I married a girl.”

Jensen laughed at that, actually laughed, “Yeah well, I guess it gives him reason to know what the word clean means.” Genevieve chuckled at that. Jensen knew what a mess Jared made when he lived with him. “I’m gunna head there now, same room as last time?”

“Yeah, just down the hall on the left, I’d come up with you but I’m helping cook dinner” she called over her shoulder, heading toward the kitchen.

Jensen had a mixture of feelings twisting in his gut, he was going to be in a room with a bed with Jared, he had no problem with that, in fact a certain area of his body was cheering with joy at that, but that meant he had to be in the room with Jared, alone. Jared, who’d question him as soon as he looks at him, trying to get Jensen to feel better. Jensen was beyond nervous as he walked up to the room and nudged the door open with his foot. The sight that greeted him made him want to laugh but possibly cry with how adorable it was. Jared was circling the bed low, trying to make sure that he’d made the bed exactly symmetrical, fiddling with corners, brushing the creases and crumples out of the duvet cover, adjusting the blanket at the bottom until he was satisfied it was absolutely perfect, then stood up back still to the door that was surrounding an unnoticed Jensen clapped his hands and sighed, at which Jensen couldn’t help himself and snorted.

Jared saw Jensen and his face lit up into that dimpled smile that Jensen was sure was brighter than the sun and crossed the room to his best friend in three short strides, enveloping him in a Jared hug which was kind of like a bear hug but possibly even tighter and had an added extra of it being Jared’s heat, Jared’s scent and just Jared in general. Jensen responded to the hug instantly missing the week he’d spent without this man more than he’d realised. They stayed like that for more than most people would deem comfortable, but neither really cared and broke apart slowly smiling at each other. 

“Man I missed you!” Jared said with a laugh that didn’t quite meet his eyes which Jensen found completely uncharacteristic.

“Yeah me too, still I’m here now all ready to be happy and stuff” Jensen replied slouching his bag from his shoulder and setting it down on the floor at the end of the bed, after all Jared did take all that time making it perfect. 

He’d heard the door close and swallowed loudly.

“So... you wanna tell me how you really are?” Jared said, care and worry shining in his eyes.

“Look man, I told you I’m fine, kinda wanna start filming again soon thought, feels wierd being away from everyone, away from y...you know the set and stuff” Jensen covered his slip as easily as he could and Jared didn’t seem to register it.

“Yeah I know what you mean, but still don’t try and get away from my question” Jared said standing with arms folded across his chest, his gaze penetrating Jensen to his core.

“Look man I don’t want to do this now, we’re on a break, let’s just have some fun okay, relax, shoot the shit like old days” Jensen said this while wandering around waving his arms around to emphasise his words. He turned to Jared to see him with a soft smile on his face. “What are smiling at?”

“Shoot the shit? Dude you’ve already been around your dad way too long” Jared said laughing. “Well alright, but I’m gunna warn you now, Gen’ll ask you the same, so will Mom and you won’t be able to just shrug it off like now, even though I do plan on getting to the bottom of it and you know it” Jared said this with a cheeky glint in his eye, he knew Jensen couldn’t hold out on him forever, he never had been able to. “Now come on, you’re coming with me to the store but we can go and just chill for a bit while the girls cook, they just need some stuff for the desert but they said that can wait” Jared was pulling on a jacket before Jensen even realised he’d had one in his hand. The jacket was a dark brown colour picking up the EXACT colour of Jared’s hair which he was brushing back from his face. Jensen shook himself back to reality, literally so Jared noticed and chuckled slightly.

“Dude, you alright?” soft smile playing on his lips, hand lightly holding Jensen’s shoulder, warmth seeping through and heading somewhere Jensen really didn’t want at this moment in time.

“Yeah man come on lets go, it’s getting dark.”

................................................................................................................

 

Jensen could feel the warm breath ghosting over his skin pulling goose bumps to the surface. He then tensed when he could feel warm hands caressing his achingly hard erection under the sheets. Jensen knew this was a dream, it was always a dream, but did that mean he didn’t have to enjoy himself? Hell no it did not.

Hot wetness engulfed him and he lost his cool, moaning and whimpering like a sick puppy, faster and harder, long sucks and short licks, the occasional nibble which Jensen was a fan of, and then shamelessly quickly at the same moment he felt himself reach the back of the throat he had to let go, quivering and tumbling down from the high he had experienced. While he was regaining his breath the sheets and figure below began to move and of course Jared’s face popped out from underneath, coming to rest sideways next to Jensen, head resting on his hand perched on his elbow.

“You liked that huh? No wait, scratch that you loved it I know you did, always do, you’re a sucker for me and my mouth aren’t you?” Jared chuckled. “You do realise this is a pipe-dream you’re holding onto here right? I’m having a baby man, this is the only way you’re ever gunna get me. A quick dream blow-job here and there. Sorry man, but Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, you can’t honestly believe this would ever have happened between us right? No you did of course you did, little Romantic mindset you got in that head of yours, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen.....”

“Jensen, Jensen, JENSEN, dude wake up!” Strong arms were shaking him and he was sitting bolt upright in no time. “What? Whasgoinon?” Sleep addled and still freaked out by his dream he was staring into Jared’s worried stare. “You are so not alright man, what were you dreaming about? You kept saying my name over and over.”

Having just woken up or not, Jensen knew that wasn’t the reason he suddenly forgot his complete vocabulary as well as how to make your average noise.

Wait.. no it’s okay, vocabulary is back, too bad it comes out like Jensen’s talking to a piece of shit on the bottom of someone’s shoe..

“What? Jared what are you talking about man? Why the hell are you hovering over me asleep anyway, it’s goddamn creepy, get off me!” Jensen said and shoved Jared hard completely unintentionally.

“Whoa, Jesus Jensen calm down I just came in to let you know Mom made breakfast and you were like flailing all over the place.” Jared said looking down and more like a kicked puppy than a 6’4 giant of a man, “I guess I’ll just leave you too it, just come down when your ready.. or if you want to, just stay here or whatever, do whatever you want.” The last part was mumbled but Jensen heard it go right through him, the tone of Jared’s voice just sounded so completely distraught Jensen felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He sat up and caught Jared around the wrist tight to stop him as he turned.

“Wait, Jared I’m really sorry for snapping at you, I’m just pissed off and feeling crappy all the time and haven’t had any coffee or a good night’s sleep, I didn’t mean to speak to you like that,” Jensen said this with the most sincerity he could and was idly rubbing along Jared’s wrist. “Real sorry.”

Jared flopped on to the bed and took his hand from Jensen’s grip and pulled him in to a hug, one hands rubbing Jensen’s bare skin gently, the other curling and uncurling around the back of his neck, both acts completely innocent to Jared but stirring very un-innocent feelings in Jensen but right now he felt too damn good to move away so he just clung to Jared’s heat like a lifeline. 

“Jensen, this isn’t like you, if you just tell me what’s really up with you I can help, I’m awesome like that”. Jensen gave a soft chuckle, Jared always could make him laugh. Jared made everything about him better, so he decided it’s now or never.

He pulled away from Jared slightly, resting his hands nervoudly in his lap, closed his eyes and spoke, “There’s someone else.”

................................................................................................................

 

Jensen didn’t want to open his eyes but Jared hadn’t said anything and he couldn’t bare the thought of Jared being disgusted with him or something, so he looked up slowly and opened his eyes.

Jared’s face was one of well-disguised shock to anyone that wasn’t Jensen, his mouth was slightly open and you could almost see the cogs whirring in his brain for something constructive to say, but clearly couldn’t so decided to impart a little truth of his own, “I don’t wanna have a baby with Genevieve,” he said so softly Jensen wasn’t sure he’d heard right.

“Wait, what?! Time out, you’re going gaga over this baby thing, that’s the whole reason I came down, to celebrate you having a baby, any of this ringing a bell?” Jensen said completely confused and forgetting his previous revelation.

“No.. I.. I don’t.. I want kids at some point, I’m reading for kids now, just... it’s all wrong with Gen, I thought I’d be so happy when she told me but all I wanted to do was see you..” Jared said completely deflated and sharpening his lost puppy again, so Jensen obviously had to pull him in to a hug, that’s just what was supposed to happen right now, not Jared’s kind of sort of endearment about needing to see Jensen. 

“Well, I mean have you said anything to her, she might be freaking out just as much as you are Jay” Jensen now took on the role of rubbing neck and back, strange how a conversation can shift so suddenly. 

“No, I’ll just feel like an asshole, I mean she’s only a couple months preg.... Wait..” Jared trailed off looking at the back of the door like it was the key to every single problem in the world. “It’s not mine, the baby, it can’t be mine.” He was looking at Jensen now, slightly watery eyed but with a kind of happy air about him.

................................................................................................................

 

“How can it not be your baby Jared, you and Gen are like the picture perfect, apple pie, white picket fence couple... no way, you’re just freaking out man.” Jensen stood up and kneeled in front of Jared slowly ribbing his knees. “You’re just worried about having a baby and the responsibly it’ll bring.”

Jared stood up so abruptly that Jensen fell on his ass with a small ‘oof’. “No, Jen, the dates.... You remember that really shitty weather they had in Vancouver a few months back? We were supposed to have a break for like a week but they changed it because the weather was so bad so we may as well have made use of it for filming time? You remember I was meant to travel down to Seattle to see Gen?” Jared said this so fast that Jensen struggled to keep up and had to process it slowly when Jared was finished.

“Yeah, I remember we were stranding for an extra week and a half, Daneel had my the biggest shit fit cause that was the weekend we were celebrating her birthday cause she was filming and it was the only time we were free, but I don’t understand what has that got to with Gen being pregnant, you weren’t there so, oh....” Jensen can be really slow on the uptake when he wants to be. “That’s the dates that she would’ve gotten pregnant?” He reached over and caressed Jared’s arm.

“Yeah, the doctor was pretty thorough, knew everything, dates, could probably tell me the time the baby was conceived if the guy put his mind to it” Jared chuckled flatly. “Did she really think I was that stupid and wouldn’t work it out? God, I’m such an idiot.”

Jensen stood and tugged Jared round to face him, cupping one hand around the man’s cheek, “Jared you are far from an idiot, kind of a klutz but definitely not an idiot, you couldn’t have ever expected to think your wife would cheat on you, believe me, I know.” Jensen offered a sad smile, slowly stroking his thumb over Jared’s cheekbone, waiting for what he said to sink in for the other man.

Jared’s eyes widened and Jensen knew he understood, “Danneel’s been cheating on you!? That bitch! What the hell is her problem!? I mean first she marries you and plays it up all nice only to turn out to be the world’s biggest asshole and then she makes you into this really small and timid version of yourself which is so not cool cause you’re like the best person I know and the way she’s hacked away at you has been killing me, I hated seeing you like that, and there was nothing I could do to...” Jared struggled to get the next words out with Jensen’s mouth effectively stealing all the air from his lungs.

................................................................................................................


End file.
